No Really
by ravenrainshadow
Summary: Katara and Zuko have finally beaten Azula, but with Ozai's defeat, Aang's jealousy, and Zuko becoming fire Lord; will they be able to keep there affair hidden,or will there romance destroy itself? Set in between the time of the battle with Azula to the end of Last Air Bender. Rated T for Language, Violence, and Adult Situations.
1. Ch-1- Thank you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Katara)

"I'll Show you lightning," Azula yelled then shot it at me. I closed my eyes ready for the impact but it never came. Instead Zuko was on the ground shaking.

"Zuko," I tried to run to him but lightning shot in front of me making me stumble backwards. Azula was laughing like a lunatic. Zuko started to move again and I tried to run to him again, I bended water in my hand ready to heal him, but Azula hit it away. As she then started shooting lightning at me.

Something ticked inside me when she hit Zuko…. Something that made me want her dead.

"I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu if you don't mind," she said and shot lightning at me again, as I blocked it with a water shield. She kept attacking making me run behind a pillar to hide. "Zuzu you don't look so good," she said as I looked back to Zuko. He wasn't moving. I stuck my head out a little further, and she shot lightening at me again making me run further away from Zuko.

I bended the closest thing of water and shot it to where she was but she disappeared, than shot blue fire at me from behind. I started to surf the water while running from Azula as I got pushed by her behind the pillars and I fell on their sewer system, I looked up to see chains on the closest door… okay Katara think.

"There you are filthy peasant," Azula yelled at me as I held the chain in my hand. I stood behind the sewer and she approached me slowly. We gave each other challenging glares, and I then shot water at her. She rolled away from it then readied a lightning shot, as I then surrounded the both of us in ice freezing us both in ice.

I slowly unfroze us as I chained her to the sewer to where she couldn't escape. She started coughing and growling at me. Bitch you deserve this, and much more. I then ran to Zuko, he was still shaking.

I turned him over then started to heal him. His eye's fluttered open, and smiled at me. I smiled back and started crying.

"Thank you Katara," he whispered.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," I helped him sit up slowly, and Azula started going crazy….. Well Crazier. She was blowing fire out of her mouth but couldn't hit anyone. Zuko stood up slowly and I tried to steady him then, Azula started crying. All I did was look back to Zuko, he looked down at me and smiled that cocky smile of his…. And I kissed him.

I don't know why I did it….. If it was all the adrenalin or that we won, but I do know that when he got shot something inside me changed…. At that moment the only thing that mattered was him. The kiss was indescribable…. And when I pulled away from him he smiled and brought me in for another kiss. Kissing him left me breathless.

"Wow," we both said as a man came running up.

"Hello….. Fire Lord."

Zuko just looked at the man and smiled, but then frowned….. The battle's not won yet. We have to wait until we hear word of the Avatar… We haven't won until Ozai is dead.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Note: Please review, and ask questions!**


	2. Chapter-2-Oh What A Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Katara)

Everything's been happening so quickly. Not even moments after the battle with Azula she got carted away to the nearest prison and Zuko was taken by five monks; I asked where they were taking him, but I was advised not to worry about it… Yet I still did. I haven't even moved since I kissed Zuko… He just staired at me after it like I put a porcupine in the bath, but when he was walking away with the monks he didn't take his eyes from me…. As sudden and absurd as the kiss was… It was the best I ever had… I couldn't help but smile… It was better than when Aang kissed me. "Aang," I gasped, if he ever found out…

"Water Lady" said a monk walking up to me.

"Umm, Yes?"

"Prince… Fire Lor… Zuko has demanded your presence in the war room," he stuttered.

"Really," I said as still trying to put all the thoughts in my head to rest. "Thank you," I turned from the man and started walking the opposite direction.

"Water Lady," he asked again… Why is he calling me that, my names Katara not Water Lady.

"Katara," I corrected, and he nodded.

"Katara… The War room is this way," he quickly ran up to me and bowed; this is getting weird. "Please let me escort you."

"If you feel you must," I replied and he took my hand.

"Please this way Water Lady."

"It's Katara."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(ZUKO)**

"Your fathers last known position seen with the avatar is here," one of the monks pointed towards the map. To be honest I didn't really care, the only thing on my mind was Katara… Well her and that kiss. The monks came down so quickly I couldn't even check to see if she was alright.

"Yes… yes."

"Zuko," one of the monks said. "Are you alright," I do not know.

"It's been a long day," I said slowly.

"Fighting your sister, must have taken a lot out of you," responded another. "Maybe it'd be best if you rested… We will give you word if the Avatar has won… Or lost," he gulped and they all looked… Scared.

"Even if the avatar fails… I promise you that I will do all in my power to protect this nation, and the world from my father… No matter what it takes."

"That is very inspiring… Fire Lord," they bowed to me and I left the room then started walking down the hall, to hear the monk I sent for Katara babbling on.

"Okay," I heard her say quickly. "You know what I think I can find it myself."

"But my Lady… The Princ… Fire Lor… Zuko would be very displeased if I let you go and you got lost," he has a point.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"No miss I insist that…"

"I think I can take this tour from here," I said rounding the corner and she looked revealed as soon as she saw me, the monk squealed and bowed instantly the look Katara gave him was priceless. You could say it was between a holly crap and what the hell are you doing. I laughed. "Please stand… I do not want you to ever feel like you must bow in my presence… I am a normal man just like you." He smiled and stood.

"I believe then I shall return to the War room," he was about to bow again and I raised my eyebrow at him. "Right," he left down the hall. I turned back to Katara there were bags under her eye's.

"Hey," I whispered to her.

"Hey," she whispered back and leaned against the wall closing her eyes. "It's been a long day."

"It has," I smiled at her; with everything going on she was able to look at peace. "Let's go get some rest," she absently nodded at me and took my hand in hers without even thinking I let go of her hand and threw my arm around her; she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Zuko," she said softly as we came up to where my and Azula's rooms were when I was a child. We ha adjoining rooms I always hated it, but now I'm thankful… I don't think I'm capable of being too far away from Katara.

"Yes," I said back as I opened the door to Azula's room.

"Holly hell," she said as looking through the room. "This is huge… Largest bedroom I've ever seen," she yawned, and flopped on the bed. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Will this be adequate," I asked and she looked at me shocked.

"How could it not! Look at this," she yawned again.

"That's good… This is… Was; Azulas room… I believe you can find appropriate sleeping clothes if not you could ask a maid to bring you some," I turned to leave.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes… It will be fine, you need your rest; you see that door," I said pointing at it. "If anything happens just yell… I'll be right behind it," she smiled and I took her hand going in to kiss it, but she grabbed my head and kissed me instead.

"Thank you," she said and smiled. "For saving me."

"Like I said before…. You saved me," I said and left.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

_"I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu if you don't mind," she said and shot lightning at me again, as I blocked it with a water shield. She kept attacking making me run behind a pillar to hide. "Zuzu you don't look so good," she said as I looked back to Zuko. He wasn't moving. I stuck my head out a little further, and she shot lightening at me again making me run further away from Zuko._

"_Katara," I heard Zuko groan; my body started shaking. "Katara… Wake up!... Katara!"_ I jolted upright in bed looking into Azula's eyes; I started beating against her but powerful arms restrained me. "Katara," Zuko whispered in my ear.

"Zuko," I said breaking down crying; he held me close to him. "I saw it… I saw it all again; the battle with Azula, but we didn't win she did… She was going to kill you and I couldn't get to you; I couldn't save you,"

"Hey, hey, hey," he said wiping my tears from my face. "Look at me I'm fine," he took my hand and held it to where she hit him… The hit intended for me; I started crying again.

"I'm so sorry Zuko… Because of me you have a new scar; you're marked for life because of me."

"Katara," he said seriously holding my face to look at him. "Never apologize to anyone for anything… Especially for something that isn't your fault."

"But it is it is my fault! If I wasn't there you would be unmarked."

"If you weren't there I'd be dead," he said and kissed me. "Katara… Do not blame yourself for a scar I received from my clinically insane sister," I laughed at that while still crying. "This scar is now holds a memory I never wish to be rid of… This scar holds our first kiss," I laughed at the fool; he smiled down at me.

"How did you know I was having a nightmare?"

"You yelled for me… I guess that even in your dreams you remember what I tell you," I hit his chest and he stood. "You need to rest."

"But what if I have another nightmare?"

"Just remember that it's not real I'm safe you're safe… I'm in the other room if you need me," he said and left through the door. I lay back down on the bed but every time I closed my eyes I saw Azulas and blue lightning. I'm not gona get any sleep like this, I got up and walked up to the door, and I just looked at it.

What am I doing… I'm with Aang but kissing Zuko… I love Aang, but… When I'm with Zuko I feel thing's I've never felt before… I never thought I could feel this way about someone… Let alone him, and the only thing between me and him… Is this damn door… Okay Katara you can do this. I took a deep breath and swung open the door to see Zuko standing in the doorway.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," he said back, and then we were kissing; he brought me into his room not once letting go of my lips. "What are we doing," he said pulling back slowly to kiss my neck, and I moaned in response.

"Everything," he returned to my lips.

"I like everything," he said and laid me down on the bed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(ZUKO)**

"Wow," I said as we laid tangled together. There was no other word to describe what we just did. Sex with Mai wasn't even that amazing… I know sleeping with Katara might not have been the best decision, but it was the right one.

"Same," she said as panting still coming down from her high. "So… Do we still need to talk about that kiss?"

"I think we've talked enough…. Unless you wish to talk about what we just did," I responded and she giggled. "You up for round two?"  
"Are you," she mocked, and I rolled back atop her kissing her neck.

"Lord Zuko," the man knocked at the door.  
"He can wait," I whispered to her and continued my assault on her body.

"Lord Zuko… Please open up," I huffed and walked to the door throwing on a nearby robe then opened the door to show the five monks.

"Hello," I said unsurely as Katara joined me wearing a matching robe. They looked shocked seeing her, but then shrugged.

"What is it," she asked.

"The avatar," I looked down to Katara and she up to me; all the monks smiled. "We have won," I couldn't help but smile; Katara threw her arms around me and I her… But then I found myself frowning, Katara looked at me in confusion.

"So my father… he is," Katara held me close. My father and I may have our differences and I may have had to kill him myself, but he is still my father.

"Not exactly," Katara and I looked to them confused.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Note: Please review, and ask questions!**

**- If you like the Hobbit read my story - Unexpected**

**-If you like Kingdom Hearts read my story - Darkness in Our Shadows**


	3. Chapter-3-What Have We Done

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Katara)

"What do you mean by not exactly," I said after a long silence. Zuko's face kept changing emotions going from fear to happiness and back, only stopping to look back to me.

"He means Aang has spared my father… Why," Zuko's voice stayed calm, and powerful all the same; I smiled at him, he needs to stay strong for his people.

"You will have to ask him yourself," I shot my head back at the man then to Zuko, he now looked worried. "The Avatar will be here shortly with Ozai…," the monk turned towards me "He has requested you to be ready."

"Ready for what," Zuko asked after my long silence.

"I… Am not sure," the monk said and left. I turned from the door and sat on the bed staying silent; Zuko shut the door and knelt in front of me.

"Katara," he whispered; I started to cry.

"What have I done?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Zuko)

"Katara," I said her name as a question … "We've won there is nothing to fear," I tried to pull her into a hug but she pushed away from me.

"But there is… can you not see it," she yelled at me, and I could do nothing but look at her in confusion. "Aang," the Avatar… Our friend… My friend... And I just slept with the women he loves… He just started trusting me again, and I just ruined any chance of our friendship.

"Katara," I looked out the window to the garden the room overlooks. "I'm scared," I admitted….

"I am too," she said staying a good distance from me. "Zuko… What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Katara," I yelled. "I don't know!"

"We'll we have to think of something," she yelled back. I looked back out the window to where my mother used to read to me, and Azula.

"_Mother Zuzu is not playing fair!"_

"_It's because I don't wana play Azula," I said as we ran around my mother. _

"_Come here the both of you," she said sweetly and we complied; she's scarier than father when you do not listen to her. We sat next to her and she pulled out a book. _

"_The Ugly Duckling," I read and mother smiled down at me._

"_That's good Zuko!"_

"_Sounds like Zuzu."_

"_Shut up Azula!"_

"Do you regret it?"

"What," she asked softly.

"Katara… Do you regret kissing me… Being with me," I asked shakily. I looked back over to her and she was being silent. "WAS I A MISTAKE?" She averted my gaze and looked down at her feet; I walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "Because… You weren't… You are not a mistake; I will never regret what we did."

"Excuse me," she said and ran out the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Katara)

"What am I doing," I asked myself as I ran into the garden. I can't be with Zuko… Aang would start a war; kill Zuko… But I can't be with Aang… Not now too much has happened for that ever being possible… I love Aang, but now I'm sure… I'm in love with Zuko. "What will I do now that I know that?"

"Well for a start you can turn around and give me a well-deserved hug," I spun around to see a beat up shirtless Aang.

"Aang?"

"Hey," he said and I ran to him embracing him in a hug.

"I was so worried!"

"No reason to be anymore," I looked into his eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Zuko)

And he kissed her… My jealousy grew, but what was I supposed to expect… She is the Avatars girl. She put her hands on Aang's shoulders and pushed him away.

"I have to go," I heard her faintly say; turning and looking up to me in the window, and then back down to the ground. Aang looked up to see me he smiled and waved… If he only knew.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: hey guys sorry for the long wait school just started up again so I'll be posting sporadically. Review and tell me what you think if you have questions or if you just wana talk! PM me for any reason I'll get back to you as soon as I can! I give shout outs to those who review! Till next time****!**


End file.
